Humanity
by SushiSandwich
Summary: An impromptu moment leads to a stronger bond between unlikely friends. [Miguel x Alisa]


**Intro:** _Yadda yadda yadda yadda disclaimer I don't own Tekken! If I did, I would have Miguel and Claudio serve me cocktails! Now this was originally going to be more more cracky and comedic but it took a tumble into more solemn territory and strangely it worked out! I haven't written lovely Miguel and sweetie Alisa for some time since the epic "I Hate Jin Kazama", but I gotta update that zaniness sometime! But here's a little Alisa and Miguel comeback! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Miguel overlooks Alisa once again underestimate her own strength, the ice cream cone shattering in her grasp, cascading onto gravel. "That's the third one now," he sighs deeply watching green ice cream dribble past her arm, "Maybe I should hold it and we can share." Alisa nods jovially and accepts the napkin Miguel offers, dabbing at the colorful mess.**

 **"Oh dear! I've appeared to have sullied my forearm!" Alisa blinks with fascination at the napkin, waving it at Miguel as if it was an amazing archeological discovery. The Spaniard sighs heavily and discards it with a sharp breath. Emerald eyes glimmer with the spirit of inquiry, shimmying in his gaze. "So Mister Rojo, what flavor does your system favor?"**

 **"Miguel is fine," he insists, "And I've told you countless times chica, I don't have a system!"**

 **"But you do Mister Rojo!" Alisa protests sweetly, saccharine smile tugging at lips, "You have a heart, a set of lungs-"**

 **Miguel draws breath, swooping the frozen dessert level with Alisa's chin,"Dios mio girl, just have some ice cream already!"**

 **"Which flavor?"**

 **A waft of nostalgia overtakes the dark haired wild-card momentarily, head bowed in solemn silence. "Raspberry and mint chocolate chip," Miguel's expression falls into softer territory at Alisa's wide eyed curiosity, "My sister loved raspberry. We used to sneak out for ice cream when we were kids. Even after I left home." Alisa observes the usually harsh Miguel allow a tentative smile, quietly concerned yet stands upright as if awaiting to receive orders. "She loved raspberry and I loved mint chocolate chip. There was the best ice cream parlor a little way outta town, ah good times."**

 **"Oh!" Alisa clasps hands together brightly, "I see! So by combining your two favorite flavors you created a fusion in tribute!"**

 **"Yeah," his voice brightens up in quiet enthusiasm, "Yeah it is. Nicely put Alisa."**

 **Abruptly she blinks as an idea strikes hot like iron, "I propose something," Alisa places hands on Miguel's free hand. Upon the sight of Miguel's quizzical face, his brow furrows at what could pass from her lips, "We require flowers. A copious amount!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Please trust me Mister Ro-" she catches herself mid sentence, placing a palm over her smile, "Miguel." Taking the lead with a cheerful and animated waltz along the road, Miguel ruffles his dark curly hair with an arched brow.** _ **That girl is on auto-pilot**_ **.**

* * *

 **"I look like a florist!"**

 **"You are well-equipped to sell them but it takes years and years of extensive training to be fully fledged-"**

 **"Ah bah bah bah," Miguel intones with a finger to Alisa's soft lips, shivering at the coldness emitting from the touch, "I don't require a definition, how bout an explanation!" Muscled arms are adorned with freshly picked flowers, full of luster and life, a multitude of color and richness.** _ **I look ridiculous**_ **.**

 **"Quite right Miguel," Alisa puts her nose to the bouquet, pleasant smells streaming with resonance as bright green eyes tilt to the direction of the calming sea. Rich oranges shine on the lapping waves, diamond like shimmers catching all attention. Alisa's boots imprint on the sand, only the sound of sea acting as the peaceful score of their lives. "Your frozen dessert tribute gave me an idea. I recall ways to commemorate lost loved ones..." Miguel watches the android advance inches away from the calm waves and follows on, reduced to heartfelt silence.**

 **"Flowers are scattered to the ocean often to pay tribute. I concluded, that perhaps we should. For your sister," Alisa stands alert, looking to her companion with sincere compassion, "What shall we do?" Miguel's mouth feels dry, words lingering on his tongue as they fail to come to him.**

 **Alisa cottons on, "A moment of silence?"**

 **He nods gravely, eyes weighing down with emotion.**

 **"Affirmative."**

 **The towering figure under the sunset crumbles in the waves of silence, the ongoing tussle of letting something treasured and beloved go; the most precious and trustworthy person in Miguel's solitary existence had gone.** _ **Gone**_ **. A word he truly despised, all too real and harder hitting than any punches he had thrown in his life.** _ **Never got to say goodbye.**_ **Miguel tries to fight back heaviness behind dark eyes, the sweet perfume of flora in his grip a painful reminder.**

 **Alisa looks to him dutifully, ever patient. "Shall we scatter them together?"A curt nod proves hard, but he perseveres, feeling a lithe hand snake to intertwine fingers with his own. "Whenever you're ready."A mental countdown commences, flowers of all colors cascading like confetti under the watchful gaze of the twilight sky. On the waves, petals and stems ebb and flow like memories eternal, the unlikely twosome watching on.**

 **"Do you think your sister is watching?"**

 **Miguel looks upward blinking at the setting sun, "I like to think so."**

 **"Likewise. It sounds most wonderful," Alisa says with awe, "Someone always there with you."**

 **Hushed, barely audible sobs struggle through, hot tears running down stubble and Alisa traces a gloved thumb under each eye gingerly.**

 **"I never got to say goodbye..." he whispers in anguish.**

 **Feeling emotion bubble behind macho disposition, a warmth spreads as strong arms envelop the slender android into a firm embrace and hoists her upright, allowing Alisa's arms around his neck. Affection and kinship brim in the comfortable silence that surrounds. He sniffles and places Alisa back onto her feet, ruffling candy pink ringlets affectionately.**

 **Miguel weakly smiles without a hint of wariness, "You're a good kid Alisa." It took Miguel a long, long while to comprehend Alisa protesting her humanity but finally it sinks in.** _ **She really is human**_ **. No gratitude on earth could ever justify this feeling.**

 **The words that followed were not something he was accustomed to, "Thank you."**

* * *

 **Outro:** _Awwww! Heartwarming! So sweet! I feel like ice cream now! Yum! Anyone got some? Okay next time I gotta get back to zaniness, maybe I'm getting too soft XD Peace guys xox_


End file.
